Welcome to the University of Arizona
by oO-ECA-Oo
Summary: Bella, fraîchement arrivée à Tucson, Arizona, découvre sa nouvelle université. Sa première rencontre risque d'être prometteuse...


**Coucou, tout le monde !**

**Voici mon OS pour le concours du forum Lovelemon-in-fic : "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque."**

**Un grand merci à Melacullen pour sa correction et j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.**

**Ps : Cet OS n'aura pas de suite. **

**Bella POV**

Je souris en m'arrêtant devant l'immense bâtiment qui se dressait fièrement devant moi.

L'université.

Pendant longtemps, j'avais été effrayée à l'idée d'y aller. Je me posais beaucoup trop de questions : Comment ça allait se passer ? Est-ce que j'allais rapidement m'intégrer ? Me faire des amis ?

Je crois que je cogitais autant parce que j'avais été un petit peu traumatisée par mon expérience au lycée. Mais j'avais décidé qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. J'avais quitté cette horrible ville de Forks pour l'Arizona. Tucson, plus précisément.

Je ne connaissais absolument personne ici et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Une page de ma vie venait d'être tournée et un nouveau départ m'était offert. Je comptais bien en profiter.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et observai tout autour de moi. Le hall grouillait de monde, des étudiants riaient, se baladaient…J'étais au milieu de la foule mais personne ne me prêtait attention, contrairement au lycée de Forks où j'étais le petit mouton noir. A mes moindres faits et gestes, j'avais les regards de tous les lycéens braqués sur moi. Ma maladresse légendaire n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je n'étais plus fichée. J'étais juste Bella Swan, une simple étudiante parmi tant d'autres.

Je repérai l'allée des ascenseurs qui menaient aux étages. Je devais me rendre au 5ème étage, l'étage réservé aux étudiants en droit, pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et toutes les autres choses du même genre. Je pris le premier ascenseur que je trouvai et m'engouffrai au fond de l'énorme cabine vide. J'observai rapidement mon apparence dans le grand miroir - rien à signaler -, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 5.

_ Retenez l'ascenseur ! Entendis-je dire alors que les portes étaient en train de se refermer.

J'appuyai rapidement sur le bouton de réouverture des portes et elles s'ouvrirent sur - _oh mon dieu _- deux incroyablement magnifiques étudiants. L'un des deux, à mon avis le plus beau et le plus sexy des deux, était grand, avec des cheveux désordonnés cuivrés et des yeux vert émeraude. Son regard était hypnotisant et très chaleureux.

Tandis que le deuxième était blond, tout aussi grand et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu acier. Malgré son regard glacial, il était tout de même assez beau, je devais l'avouer. Mais à vue d'œil, il inspirait bien moins confiance que son ami. Ils entrèrent et se placèrent chacun contre un des murs sur les cotés de la cabine.

_ Merci, dit la voix veloutée de l'étudiant aux yeux verts.

J'acquiesçai et relâchai le bouton avant de reprendre ma place initiale au fond de la cabine et de river mon regard sur mes chaussures. L'ascenseur entama sa lente, trop lente, ascension vers le 5ème étage. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis les regards des deux étudiants braqués sur moi. Ils s'échangèrent ensuite un sourire complice avant de reporter à nouveau leur regard sur moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant quel était le problème. J'avais de la salade entre les dents ? Les cheveux en bataille ? Le jean troué ?

Je me balançai sur mes deux pieds, mal à l'aise face à l'insistance de leurs regards Une petite sonnette retentit, m'indiquant que j'étais arrivée au 5ème étage.

_Dieu soit loué !_

Je commençais à ne plus supporter d'être enfermée dans cette cabine avec ces deux mecs. Je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration uniquement lorsque je mis un pied hors de l'ascenseur et que j'expirai tout l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons.

En commençant à m'éloigner, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Les deux apollons étaient toujours dans l'ascenseur. Celui aux yeux verts me fit un magnifique sourire en coin qui me fit timidement sourire et violemment rougir. Lorsque je tournais la tête vers le blond, il me gratifia d'un sourire pervers et d'un signe de la main, me faisant frissonner, plus de peur qu'autre chose.

Je détournai le regard et soufflai, me concentrant sur la raison de ma venue ici. Il fallait que je trouve la salle 541.

Après avoir récupéré tous mes documents, je retournai vers les ascenseurs pour descendre à la cafétéria pour grignoter un morceau avant de me rendre à l'amphithéâtre J.F Kennedy où allait se dérouler la réunion de prérentrée.

J'appelai l'ascenseur et attendis quelques minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent…à nouveau sur les deux étudiants de tout à l'heure. Je me figeai sur place.

_Ces mecs passaient leur vie dans les ascenseurs de cette fac ou quoi ? _

Le blond se racla la gorge, me ramenant à la réalité. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé et l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau enfermée dans l'ascenseur avec eux ne me tentait pas vraiment. Enfin, si, un peu quand même.

J'entrai tout de même mais je restai juste devant les portes tandis que les deux autres étaient au fond de la cabine. L'ascenseur démarra et s'arrêta à l'étage juste en dessous. Une meute de personnes attendait au 4ème étage, ce qui me soulagea un petit peu, au moins je n'aurais pas à rester seule avec ces deux mecs jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Mais mon soulagement s'évapora aussitôt lorsque je fus forcée de reculer vers le fond de la cabine pour laisser entrer les autres personnes. Je reculai jusqu'à percuter quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je fermai les yeux, retins ma respiration et pestai contre moi-même.

Je savais très bien qui c'est que j'avais percuté. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma taille.

_ Bah alors, ma jolie, faut faire attention.

Je sus aussitôt que cette voix appartenait au blond car elle était basse et menaçante. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers eux.

_ Désolée, dis-je tout bas.

Puis je sentis une autre main sur ma hanche. Celle de l'apollon aux yeux verts.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je restai figée, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Devais-je leur crier dessus ? Les insulter ? Dégager leurs mains ? Même si je devais avouer que l'idée d'avoir les mains de ces deux magnifiques mecs posées sur moi m'excitait quelque peu.

Je soufflai lorsque je vis que l'ascenseur fit une autre escale au 2ème étage et que davantage de personnes s'engouffraient dans la cabine. Les étudiants devant moi se reculaient, m'obligeant par la même occasion à me reculer moi aussi, et à me coller davantage aux deux mecs derrière moi.

L'ascenseur reprit sa descente. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle se coupa lorsque je sentis un des deux mecs frotter ce que je devinais être une érection contre mes fesses. La main sur ma hanche resserra son emprise, je compris qu'il s'agissait donc du beau mec aux yeux verts. Je sentis des picotements dans tout mon corps et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour éviter qu'un malencontreux son ne m'échappe.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le rez-de-chaussée. Encore un peu et j'allais tomber dans les pommes tellement je retenais ma respiration.

Avant même que les étudiants devant moi ne sortent, je me faufilai entre eux pour me précipiter hors de la cabine d'ascenseur. Je partis sans me retourner vers eux cette fois, gênée et quelque peu honteuse d'avoir aimé les caresses prodiguées par ces deux inconnus, en particulier celles de l'étudiant aux yeux verts.

_Mon dieu, il était d'une beauté _!

Je secouai la tête en me dirigeant vers la cafétéria.

Une pomme et une bouteille d'eau plus tard, je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre JFK. En m'approchant, je vis qu'un tas de personnes attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Je me trouvais donc bien au bon endroit.

_ Salut.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix et croisai les yeux verts du dieu vivant. Je me figeai à nouveau.

_J'étais maudite aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Ou bénie…c'est selon. _

Je regardai autour de moi, pour être sûre qu'il s'adressait bien à moi.

_ Oui, c'est bien à toi qu'on parle, intervint le blond.

A quoi allais-je avoir le droit maintenant ?

_ Moi c'est Edward, reprit le premier. Et voilà, James.

_Edward_, pensai-je rêveusement. Ce nom lui allait à ravir.

_ Bella, me présentai-je.

Il m'avait tendu sa main et je m'empressai de la saisir. Un courant électrique traversa tout mon bras au contact de sa main. Je retirai immédiatement ma main. Il semblait aussi l'avoir senti, d'après son regard, mais ne dit rien.

_ Tu es nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Edward.

_ Euh…oui.

Il me tendit alors une petite feuille avant de reprendre la parole.

_ On organise une fête ce soir à l'occasion de la rentrée et de l'arrivée des nouveaux. Tu devrais venir, ça va être sympa.

Je lus rapidement la feuille. C'était une espèce d'invitation où étaient indiqués l'heure et le lieu de la fête, ainsi que le thème.

_ Tu seras là ? Demanda le dénommé James.

_ Hum…je ne sais pas trop. Je verrais !

Je commençai à reculer doucement pour m'éloigner d'eux.

_ Je…je dois y aller, dis-je en montrant du doigt l'amphithéâtre. Et…merci pour l'invitation.

_ A plus tard, j'espère…Bella.

Je frissonnai en entendant Edward prononcer mon nom. C'était tellement bon à entendre. Je me retournai puis me dirigeai vers l'amphi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mes deux bourreaux du jour durant tout le reste de la journée. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tout ce manège c'était uniquement pour au final me donner une invitation ?

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire autre chose ? Je me remémorais le moment où Edward m'avait serré contre lui dans l'ascenseur, pour se frotter contre moi. Je frissonnai. C'était grisant. J'étais à la fois choquée mais excitée par son comportement. Je ne le connaissais pas mais il suffirait qu'il dise un seul mot pour que je me jette dans ses bras.

Ils semblaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Edward semblait doux et chaleureux, il était très attirant et inspirait confiance. Alors que ce James faisait froid dans le dos.

Après la réunion, je regagnai le bâtiment où se trouvaient les chambres étudiantes. En arrivant devant ma chambre, je tombai sur ma colocataire que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer, étant donné que j'étais arrivée uniquement le matin même.

_ Isabella Swan ? C'est toi ? Demanda une petite brune qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Bella, rectifiai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

_ Enchantée, Bella ! Je suis Alice. Je suis sûre qu'on va devenir de grandes amies ! Alors dis-moi, tu viens d'où ?

C'est ainsi que je fus victime d'un interrogatoire digne de ceux de la CIA. Malgré son débit très élevé de paroles à la minute, Alice semblait être une fille adorable.

Nous allions dans notre cuisine pour grignoter un petit peu lorsqu'Alice se retourna vivement vers moi avec une feuille à la main.

_ Toi aussi tu as eu l'invitation ! C'est génial, on va pouvoir y aller ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Ton invitation pour la fête de tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en me montrant la feuille que j'avais déposé sur notre table en entrant dans notre chambre.

_ Ah….euh, ouais. Ce sont deux mecs assez bizarres qui m'ont invité. Je ne crois pas que je vais y aller.

_ Oh, mais si, il faut qu'on y aille toutes les deux ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Moi, c'est un beau blond aux yeux bleus qui m'a invité. Jasper, je crois. Il était tellement beau que je ne pouvais pas refuser !

Je repensai immédiatement à Edward. Malgré sa façon étrange et très directe de m'aborder, l'idée de pouvoir le recroiser à cette fête me tentait beaucoup. J'espérais juste que son ami et lui n'invitaient pas toutes les filles de cette façon.

Je ne résistai pas très longtemps et me levai pour me préparer avec Alice qui avait insisté pour me faire belle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions prêtes. Alice était absolument magnifique dans sa robe vert **grenouille**. Elle m'avait gentiment prêté une robe bustier bleue nuit. Nous nous rendîmes au lieu de la fête.

C'était bondé. Des étudiants dansaient, buvaient, montaient et descendaient des escaliers. La musique faisait vibrer les murs. Alice et moi allâmes nous servir à boire. Il y avait toutes les boissons possibles et inimaginables, alcoolisées et non-alcoolisées. Il avait aussi une table pleine de nourriture, de **chamallows**, de **sucettes** et autres sucreries dans le même genre.

Alice s'excusa une minute et alla voir quelqu'un. Je restai à ma place à siroter mon cocktail.

_ Bonsoir, Bella.

Je me raidis, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la voix. Cette voix. Je me retournai vers lui.

_ Bonsoir, Edward.

Il était encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. C'était possible ? Le regard d'Edward me détailla de haut en bas et un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu es magnifique.

Je devins encore plus rouge que je ne devais déjà l'être et lui soufflai un « merci ».

_ Tu danses ? Proposa-t-il.

_Tout ce que tu veux !_

J'acquiesçai et le suivis au milieu des autres étudiants qui dansaient déjà. Edward posa ses deux mains sur mes hanches, me plaqua contre son corps et me guida.

_ Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu ce soir, dit-il.

_ J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles que tu as invité, ris-je.

Il recula légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as une façon très particulière d'inviter les filles, répondis-je.

_ Oh…tu fais référence à ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur ?

J'acquiesçai.

_ Rassure-toi, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Il n'y a que toi qui as eu droit à cette invitation. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Il mordilla ensuite mon lobe d'oreille, me faisant gémir de surprise et de plaisir.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de choses que j'ai eu envie de te faire quand je t'ai vu, seule, dans cet ascenseur, souffla-t-il.

Ma respiration devint saccadée tandis qu'il illustrait ses propos de légers coups de rein suggestifs.

_ Tu aimerais que je te fasse partager mes idées ?

J'acquiesçai vivement. A ce stade là, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je n'étais pas en état et je n'avais envie de l'en empêcher.

_ Laissons cela pour tout à l'heure, dit-il. D'abord, on a une surprise pour toi.

_ Quoi ? Qui ça, « on » ? Et c'est quoi cette surprise ? Je déteste les surprises ! M'enquis-je.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à une de mes questions, on nous interpella.

_ Bella, Edward ! Vous voilà, je vous cherchais partout !

Je me figeai dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais reconnu James. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

_ C'est l'heure ! Dit James.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Edward avec questionnement.

_ L'heure de quoi ? Demandai-je.

Avant d'avoir ma réponse, je me sentis décoller du sol. Je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de James, comme un sac à patate.

_ Hey ! Lâche-moi ! Criai-je en le frappant sur le dos. Edward, aide-moi !

_ Non, non, non. C'est moi qu'Edward va aider, rit James.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. James me porta à travers toute la pièce. Les étudiants arrêtaient toute activité pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Edward nous suivait.

Puis James finit par me déposer. Sur une chaise. Il saisit mes bras et les passa derrière le dossier de la chaise et les attacha. Il prit ensuite mes chevilles et les noua aux pieds de la chaise.

Déjà que James me faisait peur, là j'étais carrément pétrifiée. Je cherchai Edward ou Alice des yeux mais avant que je ne les trouve, James me banda les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça ! Dis-je en gesticulant pour me défaire de mes liens. En vain.

_ Du calme, Bella, dit James de sa voix menaçante. Reste tranquille, on va juste s'amuser.

Je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

_Quand je disais que ce mec ne m'inspirait pas confiance ! Je suis sûre que c'est un psychopathe !_

A défaut de pouvoir de servir de mes yeux, je me servis de mes oreilles pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi.

_ C'est l'heure du **bizutage** ! Cria James.

_Quoi ? Non, non, non !_

J'entendis ensuite d'autres étudiants crier et s'approcher.

_ Non ! Détache-moi ! Je ne veux pas participer à vos jeux bizarres, j'ai rien demandé moi !

_ Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé mais tu étais la cible parfaite ! Dit James. Quand je t'ai vu dans l'ascenseur avec Edward, on a tout de suite su que ça serait toi.

Je pestai contre Edward. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait fait tout son cinéma en me disant qu'il avait envie de moi ? Uniquement pour me piéger ?

Je laissai échapper un cri lorsque je sentis James défaire la fermeture éclaire de ma robe, dans mon dos.

_ Du calme, Bella ! Je ne vais pas te déshabiller, je veux juste élargir un peu notre champ d'action.

Il n'ouvrit que le haut de la fermeture.

_ Edward, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda James.

_ Edward ! Gémis-je en m'agitant, comme s'il pouvait m'aider alors qu'il faisait aussi parti de la combine.

_ Parfait ! Reprit James. C'est parti ! Bienvenue à l'université d'Arizona, Bella !

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe et s'éloigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher et secouer quelque chose à côté de moi. Je sentis ensuite une personne s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes jambes, sans peser de tout son poids.

_ Salut, moi c'est Jacob, souffla-t-il à mon oreille. Bienvenue chez nous !

Il secoua à nouveau quelque chose puis ajouta :

_ Attention, c'est froid !

Je sursautai lorsqu'il appliqua le contenu de la bouteille sur ma clavicule. De la crème chantilly. L'instant d'après, je le sentis lécher, suçoter et mordiller ce même endroit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de légèrement gémir et de me cambrer, offrant par la même occasion un meilleur accès à ce dénommé Jacob.

_Oh mon dieu !_

C'était comme ça qu'ils me souhaitaient la bienvenue ? Alors je suis toute à vous !

Ensuite, une autre personne s'approcha de moi et imita les gestes de Jacob mais sur mon épaule cette fois-ci, tandis que ce dernier continuait sa douce torture. Puis j'entendis la voix d'Alice.

_ Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Ria-t-elle. Je te laisse 5 minutes toute seule et je te retrouve en train de te faire dévorer par une meute de mecs !

Je me détendis petit à petit et appréciai les caresses que me prodiguaient ces hommes. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal…et c'était tellement bon. C'est ainsi que pendant environ une vingtaine de minutes, je sentis des lèvres se balader sur mon cou, mes épaules et mon buste. Tandis que tous les autres étudiants autour de nous scandaient mon nom et ceux des mecs qui défilaient sur moi.

Puis, James fit son retour. C'était son tour, disait-il. Il prit place sur mes jambes et en profita pour les caresser, glissant sa main sous ma robe. Je me raidis à nouveau. Aucun des autres mecs n'avait fait ce genre de choses. Je sentis ensuite ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou et remonter jusqu'à mon visage. Il m'embrassa.

Je détournai vivement le visage.

_ Non, soufflai-je.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas me servir de mes mains pour repousser les siennes mais je n'allais pas le laisser m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Pas de lui en tout cas. Mais il insista et je détournai à nouveau le visage de l'autre côté.

_ Non ! Criai-je.

Il se releva vivement en grognant, certainement en colère. Une autre personne prit sa place. Je tentai de me détacher, ce petit jeu commençait à ne plus me faire rire. Mais, je sentis à nouveau des lèvres sur les miennes. Je grognai et tentai à nouveau de me dérober.

Une main se posa sur ma joue pour me retenir.

_ Shh, Bella. C'est moi.

Je soupirai et me détendis aussitôt. Edward. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et cherchai moi-même ses lèvres. Mhh, elles étaient douces. Divines.

_ N'aies pas peur de James, me dit-il. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Edward entama ensuite une descente vers mon cou, puis mon buste. Il déposa de doux baisers et traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue, jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins qu'il malaxait doucement. Je gémis et me cambrais pour qu'il accentue ses caresses. Je laissai à mon tour mes lèvres s'aventurer sur sa mâchoire et descendre jusqu'à son cou que je mordis légèrement.

Des cris et des sifflements me ramenèrent à la réalité, me rappelant que nous étions au milieu de tous les étudiants.

_ Edward ? Soufflai-je.

_ Mmhh ?

_ Emmène-moi en haut.

Il s'éloigna de moi puis se leva. Il détacha mes mains et mes chevilles, et me porta dans ses bras telle une mariée.

_ Le spectacle est fini ! Dit Edward aux personnes qui nous entouraient.

Je les entendis commencer à se disperser et retourner à la fête. Je détachai le foulard qui était toujours sur mes yeux. Tandis qu'Edward montait les escaliers, je jetai un coup d'œil **furtif** par-dessus son épaule et fis un clin d'œil à Alice qui nous regardait partir.

Nous entrâmes dans la première pièce qui nous trouvions. Edward me posa aussitôt au sol et me plaqua contre le mur.

_ Enfin seuls, souffla-t-il. Encore un peu et j'allais te faire l'amour au milieu de tous les étudiants.

Je gémis et lui retirai prestement son t-shirt tandis qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers et ouvrait ma robe jusqu'au bout. Elle glissa le long de mon corps et tomba au sol, me laissant en shorty en dentelle noire face au regard appréciateur d'Edward.

Il fondit sur ma poitrine, emprisonnant l'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Je soupirai de plaisir et enfoui mes deux dans la chevelure soyeuse d'Edward, le rapprochant davantage de moi.

_ Tu as aimé ton cadeau de bienvenue ? Me demanda ensuite Edward, entre deux baisers.

_ Oui, en partie, haletai-je. Mais je préfère largement ce qui se passe maintenant.

Edward sourit et reprit ses caresses. Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son jean pour le lui retirer. Il m'avait suffisamment allumé comme ça aujourd'hui. Les préliminaires, ça sera pour une autre fois !

Il prit un préservatif de la poche arrière de son jean avant de le jeter au milieu de la pièce. Je posai mes paumes sur le torse musclé d'Edward et le repoussai jusqu'au canapé derrière nous où je le fis asseoir.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et me mis à me frotter contre son érection tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et taquina la mienne. Ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches et me serraient davantage contre lui, intensifiant nos frictions.

Je m'écartai de lui et baissai légèrement son boxer pour libérer son sexe fièrement dressé et le recouvrir d'une capote. Sans plus de cérémonie, Edward me souleva et m'empala sur son membre, nous arrachant à tous les deux un profond gémissement.

_ Mon dieu, Bella ! Tu es si serrée ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_Bordel de merde ! _C'était si bon de le sentir en moi. Je commençai à me déhancher lentement tandis que les mains d'Edward se caressaient mon ventre, puis mes seins. Je m'agrippai aux épaules d'Edward pour accélérer mes mouvements et Edward posa une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche pour me rapprocher davantage de son corps.

Ses coups de rein rencontraient chacun de mes mouvements, me donnant la sensation de me pénétrer encore plus profondément. Rapidement, mes gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisir et les grognements d'Edward s'intensifièrent.

Il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps et titilla mon clitoris. Ce fût ma fin. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'Edward pour le serrer plus fort et enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou pour étouffer mes cris alors qu'un puissant orgasme me terrassait. Un ou deux coups de rein plus tard, Edward jouit à son tour, grognant mon nom de la plus excitante des façons.

Je m'écroulai sur son torse, le souffle court. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me caressa tendrement les cheveux. Une fois mon souffle reprit, je levai la tête vers Edward et l'embrassai.

_ C'était merveilleux, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il mordilla, suçota ma lèvre inférieure avant de poser son front contre le mien et me regarder avec une tendresse infinie.

_ Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, murmura-t-il.

C'est depuis cette rentrée riche en émotion qu'Edward et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais séparés.


End file.
